Feel
by frozen-lovely
Summary: After 13 years the girls had a lot of catching up to do and Anna was determined to do it all as fast as possible. They were often seen around the castle and grounds laughing, holding hands and eating chocolate. To Elsa the hand holding and displays of sisterly affection were just that, sisterly affection. But for Anna every brush against Elsa's skin was exhilarating.
1. Chapter 1

After 13 years the girls had a lot of catching up to do and Anna was determined to do it all as fast as possible. They were often seen around the castle and grounds laughing, holding hands and eating chocolate. To Elsa the hand holding and displays of sisterly affection were just that, sisterly affection. But for Anna every brush against Elsa's skin was exhilarating. Today was one of the rare days that the girls had to spend apart. Elsa was caught up in some royal meetings and Anna took this time to have a chat with her second best friend, Joan.

The redhead lay with her head hanging off the edge of the couch and her feet on the wall. Staring up at the strong face of Joan of Arc.

"She's just so amazing Joan! Everything she does makes me smile, or laugh." Anna said to the painting. "Like the way she covers her mouth with her hand when she laughs. Like she is afraid for anyone to see her having even a little bit of fun." The sun was slowly sinking below the mountains and the room was growing dimmer as the girl talked.

"I love her a lot…like a lot a lot. And I know that it is wrong for me to feel this way Joan, but I just can't help it. Sometimes I think it would be best if I just locked myself away in my room forever like she did."

"Who is locking themselves away?" The blond asked as she entered the room. Anna hadn't even noticed Elsa entering the portrait room she had been so lost in her thoughts of her sister.

"Wha…Oh, No one. I was just talking to Joan and Ya…"Anna squeaked out as she jumped to her feet and fixed her dress.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked, a look of worry starting to invade her face. "You know you can tell me anything, I don't want you to think that locking yourself away is a good idea. Whatever is bothering you we can talk it through." Reaching out and taking the redheads hands in hers, Elsa smiled down at the princess.

"Don't worry about me Els, Im not going to leave. I was just fooling around with Joan before. I would never." Anna mumbled as she pulled her hands away and blushed pink at the contact. She glanced at the door behind her sister, wondering if she could fake a headache to get out of here and into the safety of her room faster. Quickly slipping past the blond Anna almost made it to the door before she felt a cold hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"Anna, I can tell when something is bothering you. You are my sister." Elsa said as she pulled Anna towards her.

"Ya, don't remind me"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. But im really tired, I think im just going to go to bed." Smiled the redhead as she made another break for the door. Desperate to get away from this situation before she made an even bigger fool of herself. She slipped out the door without waiting for a reply from her sister and practically ran all the way down the long corridors to her bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stood alone in her chambers. She hadn't left her room since her run in with her sister in the portrait room three days prior. She stared out the window and drew swirls on the frosted glass pane absentmindedly as she daydreamed. A knock on her door snapped her out of her haze and the door opened as she turned to walk towards it.

"Since when do you enter without permission?" asked Anna when she turned to see her sister shutting the door behind her.

"Since when do you spend days alone in your room?" the older girl challenged. Anna couldn't help but stare at the blond as she walked towards her, hips swaying. Elsa had taken to wearing her ice dresses around the castle since the great freeze and they tended to hug her body and hips in a way that made Anna want to run screaming from the room before she did something foolish. Trying her best to compose herself as her sister neared, Anna drew in a breath and met the blonde's eyes.

"I just…haven't been feeling like myself." Anna managed to squeak out.

"Are you ill? Should I send for the doctor?" Elsa's eyes searched her sisters faced for signs of illness. And besides being a little pale Anna looked completely normal, a little uncomfortable maybe but not ill.

"No there is no need for that"

"Well then in that case I was just wondering if you would like to spend some time together today? I need a break from all that paper work anyway so I thought we could head into town or maybe go skating?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"No I think I will just have a quiet day in, maybe read a book." Anna mumbled, immediately regretting her words when she saw the hurt flash through her sister's eyes.

Elsa stepped closer but Anna squirmed away. Starting to walk away Anna felt her sisters arms wrap around her from behind.

"Anna please. If something is wrong you can tell me. This isn't like you." Anna stiffened at the closeness of her Elsa's lips to her skin. She could feel every breath that slipped from the blondes mouth hit her neck, the cool air made a shiver run down her spine.

"No, no I really can't tell you Els." Anna said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Why snowflake?" The corners of Anna's mouth twitched up at the sound of the nickname but she continued to pull against her sister's arms to try and break her hold around the girl's middle. But Elsa was having none of it and spun her sister around in her arms so that they were face to face. Resting her forehead against Anna's she frowned. "Why?"

That was the moment Anna snapped. The proximity to her sister and the cold forehead against hers was enough to make her good sense fly right out the window. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck and pressing her lips to the cool pair in front of her.

Elsa's eyes grew wide at the feeling of Anna's lips on hers. She expected Anna to cry or say she missed her not…this. She gasped, unintentionally allowing the younger girl access to her mouth. Anna slipped her tongue past her lips and into the order girl's mouth, moaning into the kiss. By the time Elsa came to her senses Anna had her hands tangled in the blonde's hair and was pulling the older girl closer to her. Making it even harder for Elsa to push against the red heads hips in order to break the kiss. Anna pulled away and smiled at her sister, before she saw the look of shock and horror that filled her sister's face.

"Oh…Oh my god Elsa, im so sorry…I…I need to go." Anna dashed out of the room, tears filling her eyes and leaving her sister standing behind her in total shock. Elsa's hand unconsciously rose to her lips, feeling the place her sisters lips had been just moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa lay awake in her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling and the elaborate mural that was painted on it. The images were a bit rough around the edges as Elsa had painted them herself when she was young. The scene depicted a winter wonderland, with hints of summer peeking through. A flower here a ray of sunshine there. Looking up at the mural had always been able to calm her and take her mind off whatever problems she had faced that day. But even her winter wonderland could not drag her thoughts away from the dilemma that had arisen that day. Her mind was filled with images of Anna, her hair, her eyes. The feeling of her body pressed against her when she kissed her. Wait, what? This was Anna she was thinking about, and she definitely should not be thinking of Anna's…body. Especially like this. This was her sister! Her little sister. So why couldn't she stop thinking of the way her lips had felt against hers and how she had tasted like lavender and chocolate. She shouldn't feel this way; she didn't feel this way before today. So what had changed?

"_Now you know Anna wants it." _the voice in her head whispered through the darkness of her room. After hours of these thoughts floating through her head Elsa finally drifted off to sleep. She dreamt only of Anna that night.

Anna on the other hand didn't get a wink of sleep. She stayed curled in a ball in the corner of the library till the early hours of the morning. Only when she heard the sounds of the servants getting ready for the day and shuffling down the halls outside the door did she manage to pick herself up off the floor and drag herself down to breakfast where she would most likely have to face the one person she most and least wanted to see, her sister.

Elsa was already halfway through her meal and looking over a trade agreement when Anna shuffled through the doors of the dining room. Elsa didn't look up when she entered but Anna thought she noticed a blush spread across her sister's cheeks. She took the seat opposite Elsa as the servants started to serve her a portion of eggs and meat. They ate in silence for a while until Anna got up the courage to say something to the blonde.

"Elsa?" she squeaked hesitantly from across the table. If Elsa had heard her she showed no sign of it so again Anna tried to get her sisters attention. "Elsa would you please at least look at me."

Elsa looked up from her papers and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Yes, snowflake?" Elsa said completely normally. As if this was a totally normal morning and nothing devastating had happened yet that day.

"Well I was hoping we could talk about…you know, what happened…last night."

"There is nothing to talk about Anna, I asked you what was wrong and you…told me. End of story."

"Well actually I don't think…" the end of Anna's sentence was cut off by Elsa standing and collecting her papers.

"Come find me later snowflake, I have some work to do right now." said the queen as she took her leave. Leaving Anna sitting alone to finish her cold eggs.

Anna passed the hours that day by wandering the halls and grounds, thinking of Elsa. After lunch had come and gone with no sign of the queen Anna decided to go find her. She found her tucked away in her study poring over more papers. A look of total frustration and grief clouded her face and it was all Anna could do not to run to her and hold her till she smiled.

"You stare any harder at those papers they might burst into flames." joked the princess as she shut the door. The queen jumped at the sight of her and set the papers down.

"Anna! I didn't hear you come in." she said as she stood from behind her desk and walked to the younger girl.

"Ya im sneaky like that…Oh!" Anna was shocked into silence as her sister pulled her into a hug, winding her arms around her waist and holding on as if she though the redhead might be pulled from her grasps at any moment. They stood like that for longer than comfortable. But whenever Anna tried to pull away Elsa refused to let her go, pulling her tighter to her every time she tried. Finally Anna gave in, winding her fingers into the blonde's hair and sighing into her neck. And there they stayed until Anna found herself being pushed backwards softly, her sister's body never leaving hers. She felt her back hit the wall and Elsa pull away slightly. Just enough to capture Anna's lips in hers in a fiery kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took a moment for Anna to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands tightening their grip in Elsa's hair and letting her body sink into her sisters. And when she felt a cold tongue flick against her top lip she happily parted her lips for the girl. Sighing into it, she allowed the kiss to deepen. Elsa's arms slide tighter around her waist to hold the younger girl against her, her hands working their way down to squeeze the girl's rear. This act caused Anna to jump slightly and a moan escaped her that made her cheeks flush bright red. Elsa lips continued there assault as she kissed down her jaw and onto the soft skin of the perfectly freckled neck of her sister. Teeth scraping against the tender flesh there. She bite and licked her way down to the top of Anna's dress, letting out an unsatisfied moan when the fabric stopped her from continuing down Anna's body.

The girls jumped apart with a start when they heard a knock on the door. Elsa straightened her dress and hair and wiped her mouth with her hand as she crossed the room to the door, cursing under her breath at the source of the knock. She pulled the door open to reveal a servant. The queen was summoned out and away from her study to attend to royal business that had arisen. Leaving the princess slumped against the wall in the huge room, alone.

The two girls did not get a moment alone together for quite some time after their first encounter. With the queen tied up in preparation for the upcoming fall festival, the princess found herself having to spend the majority of her free time with her friends Kristoff and Sven. But the princess found her thought often drifting back to the queen's study and the feeling of her sister hands on her. She took every chance she got to watch the queen. The way she walked, the way she sipped her drinks at meal times. Anna cursing the cup that got to press itself to her sister's perfect lips. In the eyes of the servants the two sisters were completely normal, being courteous and joking with one another at meals, hugging in the hall ways. No one would have guessed what was flying through their minds during those rare hugs. And that's just the way the sisters wanted it.

Almost a week after their encounter in the queens study, Anna found herself alone in her bedroom. The sun had set hours ago and she knew she should have been in bed long ago. But she had been busy waiting for the queen to get out of a particularly long meeting with the royal advisers. But she soon got tired of waiting and decided to retire for the night. She now wore only her night shirt and slippers. As she watched the flame of a candle flicker on her dresser she sat on the couch that was against one wall in her room. A book clutched in her hands that she had meant to read, but she was far too caught up in thoughts of Elsa to turn the pages. The click of the latch on her door startled her out of her daydreams and she turned to see the queen, still clad in her ice dress, enter the room. Both girls stood staring at each other from across the room. Anna had never been one for waiting and broke into a huge grin running across the room to throw her arms around her sister's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey you." Anna said as she smiled up at her sister.

"Hi snowflake." The queen smiled placing a small kiss on her sister's freckled nose, the cheeks and finally her lips.

The kiss deepened and this time it was Anna's hands that went roaming. Running down Elsa's body to the slit in her dress, rubbing the bare skin that she found there. The feeling of Elsa's bare skin against her, even if it was only her hand, fuelled her need for more. She needed more of Elsa, more of her bare skin. Elsa moaned into her sister's mouth at the contact on her leg. Just that one touch and she was over the edge with desire. Grabbing Anna's hips and pushing her towards the bed in the corner. Anna felt her back hit the bed and then her sister's legs on either side of her hips. Running her hand up her sister's legs she gripped her rear and pulled her closer and kissed her forcefully. With a wave of Elsa's hand her ice dress disappeared, leaving Elsa in only her bra and undies. Anna took a moment to stare at the porcelain perfection that was her sister. Not being able to hold back anymore she reached out to grip the girl's sides and pull her to her, letting lips attack Elsa's before leaving them to run her tongue around the shell of her ear and bite her earlobe. Letting her nails drag across Elsa's back leaving a mark, she felt Elsa's hands slid up the redhead's body to cup her breasts, rubbing them through her dress. Anna's lips returned to hers and Elsa wasted no time in sliding her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Moaning into the kiss she traced her sister's lips with the tip of her tongue. Elsa's hands tugged at Anna's dress, signalling for her to remove it.

"Anna…dress off." she said between moans. Suddenly Anna pushed her sister away slightly, looking up at her. Elsa opened her eyes to the sight of a very scared looking Anna.

"Oh, Anna. Im sorry I just got caught up in the moment. We can stop if you want." Elsa apologised as she climbed off of her little sister and blushed pink.

"I just…I think we need to stop, for now. I just…" Anna stuttered

"No I understand. I was moving a little fast."

"Will you stay though? I just need you next to me." asked Anna.

"Sure, snowflake." Elsa agreed as she climbed up the bed to pull the covers back, signalling for her sister to climb in with her. Elsa's arms wrapped around the girl and held her close. Anna's head resting on her breast. They slept wrapped in each other's arms.

The morning sun hitting Elsa's face woke her as it peaked over the mountains outside. It took her a moment to realize where she was and another to wrap her head around what had happened last night. She rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Anna, hair falling over her speckled cheeks. Elsa gently reached over and tucked the stray strands of hair behind Anna's ear. God even in the morning Anna was beautiful. The early morning sun hitting her face made the freckles covering her nose and cheeks shine like sparkles. Elsa had the sudden urge to lean over and kiss every one of them, but held back, not wanting to wake her sleeping beauty. She settled for brushing her thumb over them and began to count them. After several moments of this Anna began to wake, her eyes fluttering open to see her sister smiling back at her.

"Mhh, what are you doing silly?" Anna asked when she noticed her sister's finger on her cheek.

"Admiring your freckles." replied the older.

"Why, you have them too you know?"

"Ya but they are not like yours. Yours suit you so well. Mine are…just there."

Anna smiled and leaned over to kiss her sister's freckled nose.

"Well I love them." She whispered against Elsa cheek. "and I love you."

"I love you too snowflake."


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Anna said taking the older girls hand.

"No. I need to do this." Elsa insisted as she kept walking across the grounds. Anna led the way, being sure not to pull her sister to go faster even though she wished she would. She knew Elsa would need the time it would take to walk there to compose and ready herself for the sight. This was the first time the queen was going to see her parents graves. Anna had been to visit them many times over the years as the graves lay on the grounds of the castle, and today she invited her sister to come along. Anna saw the two large rocks that marked the graves come into sight. As they took the last few steps Elsa slowed down to a glacier pace. Anna gripped her arm tighter and rested her head on her shoulder as they came to a stop. Standing in the shadows of the large stones they were silent for a while before Anna broke away.

"Hi mom and dad. Sorry I haven't been to see you guys in a while. Things have been super busy." Anna said happily as she approached the graves. Elsa shook her head as the younger girl continued to talk to the graves as if they would respond. "But look who I brought"

Elsa stumbled forward towards her sister, grabbing onto Anna's arm she put her weight on her sister, unsure that her knees would hold her up as tears started rolling silently down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting her sister to see them.

"You can cry you know. I did the first couple times I came." Anna assured her sister, pulling her closer.

"It's different for me." Elsa said

"How so?"

"Im the queen. I can't show that kind of weakness. I have to be strong for this kingdom." Elsa said as she pulled away, holding her own weight and straightening her back to regain her composure.

"It's just us here Els. You can be weak, you can feel." She wrapped her arms around her sister as sobs started to shake Elsa's body.

They stood like that for a long time. Wrapped in each other's arms crying into the others shoulder. Even when Anna's arms started to ache from holding her sister up she refused to let her go. Knowing that Elsa needed this, needed her. Finally Elsa stood upright and wiped her eyes, not meeting her sister's gaze. She walked to place one hand on the stone that stood over her mother's grave, then over to her fathers before turning to leave. Interlocking their fingers the girls walked back the way they came in silence.

By the time they reached the door of the castle Elsa was once again the regal queen that the kingdom needed. There was no sign that she had let herself feel and break down just minutes ago. To an outside the girls would have looked like they had just returned from a stroll in the royal garden. Elsa retreated to her study to finish some paper work while Anna went to find a snack and then roam the town. But Anna knew her sister would need to talk about the events of the day sooner or later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lots of love and thanks to my fellow writer Baku babe for sending me her thoughts and ideas on this story. Lots of which have influenced the events of the last few chapters. Thanks for being lovely. And thanks for reading. Yours: frozen-lovely**

Anna tip toed down the hall towards her older sister who had her back turned. They hadn't seen each other that day and Anna intended to give her a little surprise. She snuck up behind her reaching out giving her rear a squeeze while placing a small kiss to the back of her neck. Elsa yelped and jumped away from the contact. Anna laughed and waked towards the girl, extending her arms to wrap them around the girl. But before she could Elsa placed a hand on her stomach to hold her back, shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Els?" Anna asked as the smile fell from her face. "What's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay…are you hurt, should I get…did I hurt" the young girl was cut off by Elsa shaking her head and looking up to meet her sisters eyes.

"No, no im fine. Calm down. You just surprised me." assured the older of the two. "But we can't be doing that in public, you know better."

"I know but how can I not when you wear those ice dresses everywhere" teased Anna as she took her sisters hand and pulled her in the direction of the door to a nearby closet.

"Where are we going?" Elsa worried. Anna didn't answer she just yanked open the door of the closet and pushed her sister in ahead of her. Shutting the door behind her she turned to Elsa and captured her cold lips in her warm pair. Wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck she sighed into the kiss, expecting her sister's hands to find her body any moment now. When the contact didn't come Anna made a noise of frustration into Elsa's mouth and pressed against her. Although Elsa was kissing back it didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual, it didn't feel real. Anna, finally settling on the fact that something was bothering her sister, pulled back and stared at the girls eyelids till they fluttered open. Elsa's amazing blue eyes almost made Anna forget what she was going to say and she took a moment to just stare into them before voicing her concern.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa stayed silent and shifted her gaze to the floor for a while. Anna knew not to press her until she was ready to talk so she stood close and played with Elsa's hair while the blonde took a moment.

"I just can't stop thinking about them" Elsa muttered.

"Mom and Dad?" Anna asked, worried. She only got a nod in response and Elsa's gaze stayed on the floor the whole time. "They ah… would have wanted us to be happy."

Elsa shot her a look at the words that made Anna drop her arms from around her sister's neck. They stood in silence for a minute neither of them sure what to say. When the silence crossed the line into awkward Anna reached for the door handle to leave but found her hand stopped by her sister's colder one.

"Anna im sorry I just, I guessing visiting their graves just reminded me that we are truly sisters" Elsa explained as she took Anna's hands in hers.

"So what are you saying?" Anna asked. "That you don't…like me that way anym."

She was cut off by her sister's protests

"No Anna, I didn't mean it like that. I just realized that while I do feel _this_ way about you there are more factors to consider. If this gets out Anna we would be in a lot of trouble. The kingdom would…" the queen seemed to shudder at the thought and stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "I am just trying to find a place where I can be you sister and more and not hurt anyone."

"Not hurt anyone? Elsa I love you but you have got to stop caring about other people so much…that came out wrong…just let me start over…what do you want?" What would make you happy?" Anna sputtered out.

"You" Elsa smiled. "You make me happy"

"Then let everything else go. Just be here, right now, with me. And stop worrying about what people would say." Anna begged before leaning in to kiss her sister on the forehead, then cheeks and then the lips. Grabbing at the queens waist she moaned and let the kiss deepen. Elsa wound her fingers into the princess's hair and pressed her body against the younger. But when Anna went to kiss at the pale skin on the queen's neck she pushed the girl away.

"Im sorry, I just need some time" Elsa choked out as her eyes filled with tears and she ran out into the hallway. Leaving Anna to slump down against the wall with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been almost a week since Elsa's breakdown in the closet and she had been avoiding her sister at all costs since. Taking her meals in her room or study and diving into the nearest room if she saw Anna round the corner while walking the halls. She dived into her work, spending all her time doing paperwork and making every meeting last as long as possible. But nothing could distract her from her problems when the sun set. The nightmares that overtook her sleep every night made her wake up screaming and looking around to realize that she had frozen the room. The nearby servants had learned not to come when they heard the queen yell in the night and thankfully Anna's room was too far for her to hear anything. This night was particularly bad, she had woken from a nightmare of her younger self holding Anna's dead body in her arms while the girl bled out and the images still filled her brain, torturing her. She curled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth on her bed, trying to think of anything but Anna. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, softy crying into her knees, before giving in and crawling out of bed. She made her way to the door and reached for the handle, hesitating before turning it and stepping into the hall. As another sob racked her body she ran through the hall towards her destination.

The redhead woke to the sound of her door opening. Her eyes flew open to find the outline of a women standing in the doorway. The women walked forward shutting the door behind her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Anna called out into the darkness the women hurried towards the bed without saying a word. As she neared Anna was able to make out some details. "Oh Elsa it's you."

"Anna" Elsa sobbed. She was holding her hands against her chest and her eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Els" Anna jumped out of bed running to her sister. "It's okay, I've got you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Pulling her to sit on the bed she held her sister close as more sobs shook her body. Elsa pressed her ear against Anna's chest and closed her eyes.

"Els, what are you…?" Anna's question was cut off by her sister shushing her.

"I…I need to heard it, your heart. I need to know you're really still here with me." the blonde whispered. To the queen's relief the comforting constant thumping of her sister heart soon filled her ear. And she could feel her own heart slowing down as she listened; her breaths became less labored and more consistent. After a few minutes of Elsa calming down while listening to her sisters heart Anna spoke up.

"See, Elsa? It's still beating. Im here." Anna assured her sister, while stroking her hair. "I will always be here." Anna pulled them down so that they were lying on the bed. With Elsa head on her chest, Anna stroked her sister hair until she drifted off to sleep to the sound of Anna's heartbeat.

The morning light took Anna by surprise. It was only when the light started to flood into the room did Anna realized she had been up all night, running her hand over her sister's fine blonde hair. Not that she minded much. She would give up a million nights of sleep for Elsa to have just one night of peaceful rest. Elsa thought Anna didn't know about her nightmares, about all the times Elsa woke up crying or screaming her name. But Elsa had underestimated the staff's ability to spread gossip. And the queen waking up screaming the name of her sister? Well now that was just too juicy a story to resist. Anna lifted her head to glance at the sleeping girl on her chest. Elsa's fist was balled up clutching Anna's dress till her knuckles were white, but this light flattered Elsa and Anna couldn't help but stare at the girl she loved.

"_Is there really a light that doesn't flatter Elsa though?"_ Anna wondered "_Is there a moment of the day that she doesn't look stunning?" _

Elsa's eyes fluttered open not long after and she was met with her sister's freckled face smiling down at her.

"I don't deserve you" Elsa stated as she snuggled back into her sister's chest.

"What? Why would you say that?" Anna whispered against her sister's hair when she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"You are the most forgiving and loving person I have ever met. I could kill your best friend in cold blood and you would probable find a way to forgive and forget, and still love me just the same." Elsa stated

"Well that's impossible because you are my best friend, so unless you are planning on killing yourself…" Anna stopped when she noticed the guilty look that clouded Elsa's face. "Wait Elsa you're not even consid…?"

"Look Anna, im not going to say it's never crossed my mind, all those years alone in my room. I thought no one would notice or care; maybe I would be doing everyone a favor. But to answer your question, no, I am not considering it anymore. I could never do that to you snowflake." Elsa assured her sister while propping herself up on one elbow to look at the girl.

"Promise me? Promise me that you will never…do that, end it like that…I don't know what I would do. I couldn't, you can't..."

Elsa placed a finger to her sister's lips to stop her ramblings.

"I promise." She whispered before leaning in to press her lips to the girls. The kiss deepened and she circled Anna's lips with her tongue before taking the girls bottom lip in her mouth to nip at it, drawing a small moan out of the princess.

"Wait" Anna said between moans, pushing her sister away slightly. "You are sure about this. Everything you said the other day in the closet, I don't…I mean I wouldn't want you to do anything that you didn't want to do."

"Im sure snowflake. Im all in for…whatever this is." Elsa giggled before leaning in again.


	9. Chapter 9

The mountain of paperwork on Elsa's desk seemed to be never-ending that day. Or maybe it just seemed that way because all the queen could think about was getting out of her office and finding her sister. She and Anna had been together for almost two months now and they couldn't have been happier. When the room grew too dark for Elsa to keep working she cleaned up her study and headed to bed. She found Anna sitting on the couch in there room, her head lolling to one side and her eyes shut with sleep. Her sisters light snores filled the room and made the older girl giggle at her sister who had obviously tried to stay awake and wait for her but had failed. Elsa walked towards the girl and slowly slides one arm under the girl's knees and the other behind her back to pick her up. She cradled the girl in her arms and crossed to the bed, laying Anna down on it. Anna's eyes fluttered open when her back hit the bed to find her sister face just inches from hers.

"Hey" Anna whispered.

"Hey snowflake, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You fell asleep on the couch." Elsa smiled as she lay down next to her sister.

"I was waiting for you to come to bed, I must have fallen asleep." Anna mumbled as she snuggled into the blonde's side, she placed a small kiss to her cold porcelain neck. "I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too." Elsa said as her eyes slide shut at the feel of the hot lips on her neck, a small groan escaping her. Anna kissed her way up to her sisters jaw line before capturing Elsa's lips in hers, kissing her passionately. Elsa's arms wrapped around the girls waist and pulled her flush against her while Anna's fingers tangled themselves in her hair. There kiss deepened as Anna tongue pried Elsa's lips apart to tangle with Elsa's. Their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss and soon Anna felt herself being rolled and Elsa's body on top of her.

"Anna, I need you." Elsa whispered as she rested her forehead against the redheads and looking into her clear blue eyes.

With a wave of her hand Elsa's dress disappeared, leaving her in just her undergarments, she smiled down at her sister. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of Elsa's bare skin and she quickly pushed the girl off of her to start to fight to take her dress off as well. Anna felt Elsa's cool hand on hers stopping it before grabbing at the ties on her dress.

"Let me." The older girl whispered in Anna's ear as her hands took their time and slowly untied the dress, letting the top fall down. She leaned in to kiss up her sister's spine, feeling the girl shudder under the touch of her lips. Her hands found the clasp of Anna's bra and let it slide off to pool at the girls arms before it hit the ground. Elsa wrapped her hands around to grasp the girl's breasts while still kissing up her spine and to the back of her neck. The redhead writhed at the blondes touch, biting her lip to hold back a squeal. Pulling Anna back down to the bed her hands continued to fondle the younger girl's chest while she recaptured the girl's lips. Elsa's tongue rolled against hers as she reached to remove Elsa's bra and then both there panties. Elsa's lips left hers as she moved to stare at the girl's chest. Taking the small nipple in her mouth she flicked her tongue over it making Anna moan and her back arch off the bed. Elsa moved to her other breast before working her way down. Pushing the girl's legs apart she positioned herself right above the girl's sex. Her fingers teased over the redheads slit.

"Tell me how much you want this." Elsa said looking up at her sister.

"So bad." The younger moaned before her hand tangles into the blonde's hair, urging her to take her. Elsa couldn't resist the smell of her sister's sex any longer and plunged her tongue into the girl. Lapping at her slit and then moving up to place a kiss to the girls clit before taking it in her mouth and flicking her tongue across it. She moved two fingers to the girl and slides them inside of her. The blonde curled her fingers pumping them in and out of the girl. The redhead cried out before tightening her grip on the girls head to hold her tongue in place against the girl's sensitive bud. Anna's hips began to grind into the girls lips, allowing the older girl to push her tongue roughly against the girl's clit while her fingers picked up the pace.

"Els…Elsa im..." The younger girl moaned as her back arched and her walls clenched against Elsa's fingers. The blonde held her position as the younger girl rode out her orgasm. Elsa collapsed against her sister stomach as the redhead caught her breath.

"Elsa that was…" Anna squeaked out as Elsa smiled and laughed, looking up at the girl. Anna reached down to stroke her sister's hair before pulling her up to kiss her lips. There kisses became more heated and Anna flipped her sister to lie on top of her. She moved her lips to lightly nip at the delicate skin of Elsa's neck, she was going on pure instinct as her hand slowly slid down her sisters body and tangled in her sisters soft curls before moving lower to slip a finger in her sister wet slit. Pumping in and out of the girl her thumb rubbed the girl's clit. Elsa was squirming and moaning like crazy under her hands and her lips, still on her sister's neck, started to bite down harder on the skin before she flicked her tongue over the mark she left to sooth the skin. Elsa's walls tightened around her finger and she knew she was nearing her peak. She leaned down to graze her tongue over the girl bud. Elsa came hard against her sister's hand.

"Anna" she screamed out as her body shook. When she had finally calmed down Elsa pulled Anna up to her chest and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I love you snowflake." Elsa whispered against her hair.

"I love you too." Anna said before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Abomination"_

"_Blasphemy"_

"_Unfit to rule"_

_The towns' people screamed through the doors of the castle as Elsa sat slumped against the wooden door. Tears streamed from her eyes at the sights and sounds that surrounded her. Anna stood in front of her with a look of disgust on her face as she started down at the queen. _

"_They are right you know. How could you let this happen? You were supposed to protect me! Im your sister for god sake Elsa! You promised mom and dad you would protect me!" Anna said in a voice that made Elsa's heart break even more. "You disgust me."_

_People continued to pound on the door as Elsa stood up and tried to run away from everything, only to be held back by the guards._

"_What should we do with her your highness?" one of the guards asked Anna._

"_Take her away; I can't stand to look at her anymore." Anna dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Elsa screamed for the girl as the guards dragged her away. _

Elsa woke from the nightmare with a start; looking around the room she saw that frost had started to cover the bed around her. The tears started to slide down her cheeks as she remembered what she had woken from as she desperately looked around for Anna.

"Anna?" she called out into the darkness, waiting for a response that didn't come. She lay back down against her pillow as the sobs started to shake her body. In all her years of isolation she had never felt this alone, it was like the darkness was pressing in on her. She clutched the blankets closer to her body when she heard the sound of the door being opened.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she sat up in bed again, looking around desperately.

"Yes Elsa it's me, I could seep so I went for a…Elsa what's wrong?" Anna started normally but her voice went up two octaves when she saw the panic on Elsa's face.

"It was just a…a nightmare." Elsa stuttered through the tears that ran down her face.

"Come here." Anna said as she sat on the bed and held her arms out to her sister. She took the girl in her arms and ran a hand up and down the woman's back. "Uhh Elsa…could you maybe unfreeze the bed, it's kinda cold…"

"Oh sorry Anna." with a wave of her hand the ice melted a little but did not disappear. She tried again but failed and only managed to melt it enough to make the bed rather wet. "I don't…I don't know what's wrong. I think im too emotional or something." She said between sobs.

"That's okay come here." Anna said while pulling the girl over to the couch that sat in the room. Curling up on it with Elsa snuggled against her chest Anna began to try and lighten the mood while her sister cried. "Remember when we were little and there was that huge storm. It felt like it shook the whole castle the wind was so strong and the thunder scared us so much that we spent the whole night huddled together in your bed." Anna stopped to brush the hair from Elsa's face and tuck it behind her ear. "Or when we snuck out into the gardens in the summer and looked at the stars. We had so much fun back then. It was all those memories that kept me coming back to your door day after day when you locked me out. Even if you didn't answer our one sided conversations meant the world to me, they were always the highlight of my day."

Anna realized her sister had drifted off to sleep in her arms. She gave her a light kiss on her blonde hair and followed her lead, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna woke to find she was alone on the couch, sunlight pouring through the window already she stood to straighten her clothes. Looking around the room she saw no sign of the ice queen in the room, only a still soaking bed. Anna chuckled to herself thinking about what the servants would think when they discovered the mess. She walked to the powder room that connected to the bed room, entering without knocking she walked in on a half-dressed Elsa. The blonde whipped around to face her sister, immediately regretting turning, she brought a towel up to cover herself. She was only wearing a bra and undies and she blushed red under the younger girl's hungry gaze.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she clutched the towel around her.

"Els, hi. Sorry I thought you might have left to go start your work already." Anna said with a blush as her eyes roamed any exposed skin she could find.

"Oh well I was just getting changed before I left for my meetings. So if you don't mind…" Elsa said giving her sister a shy smile as she wrapped the towel a little tighter around her bare body.

"What, after last night you are still shy around me?" Anna giggled as she waked towards her sister slowly.

"I…" Elsa couldn't seem to process words in her current state. Anna grabbed her by her towel covered hips and placed a series of light kisses to her face before finding her lips. They deepened the kiss and Anna's hands soon found the top of the towel, pulling it away and throwing it to the floor, leaving her sister in only her undergarments. Elsa pulled away from her lips and blushed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Hey. Don't look like that." Anna said as she lifted the woman's chin to look in her ice blue eyes. "You have nothing to blush about Els." Anna kissed her throat, moving down to leave kisses on her chest and down to her stomach, ending on her knees in front of the girl. Eyes level with her bellybutton she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. "You are so beautiful."

Elsa moaned softly, tangling her fingers in her little sisters red hair as the girl kissed lower. Anna pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the counter; kissing her lips again she lifted her until she was sitting on the cold stone counter. Bending down she slowly removed Elsa's panties, giving her sister a devilish smile. Throwing her head back with a moan as Anna trailed her fingers slowly up and down the girl's milky thighs. Anna smiled at the girls closed eyes and slightly ajar mouth before flicking her tongue over the woman's sensitive clit. The moan that seeped from her sister's mouth only fueled her desires as she pierced the girl's sex with her tongue, flicking it in and out of the girls opening, tasting her.

"Anna…Oh please don't stop!" Elsa sighed between moans, her hands once again finding the girls head to hold her in place. Bringing her fingers up to stroke the girls bud while she tongued her, Anna moaned into her sister. Diving deeper into the girl's core, Anna swore she could get addicted to this taste. Having the girl completely wrapped around her finger in this moment made her feel like she could take on the world.

"Come for me." Anna moaned into her sex as she felt her muscle's tighten under her touch. Knowing she was nearing her peak she rolled the girls clit between her fingers and reached up to massage one of Elsa's breasts with her free hand. Elsa shook as her orgasm tore through her body, a smiling Anna trapped between her legs. When the queen stopped shaking Anna wiped her chin before flicking her tongue once more over the girls bud.

"Mmm no Anna, come here." Elsa complained as she tugged the girl up to her face to kiss her, it felt way too sensitive down there to allow her sister to continue her torture.

"What? Can't handle round two?" Anna joked against her sisters lips.

"I believe what we just did was round two, anything after this would be round three." Elsa smiled back.

"You should get cleaned up and head to that meeting. I will be here when you get back for round three." Anna winked at her as she walked out of the room, but not before leaving the girl with one last delicious kiss on her lips.


End file.
